rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaranos Doomwalker
Very little is known about the mysterious Aaranos Doomwalker. Nothing except that he wanders between Duskwood and Deadwind Pass. Early life (WIP) Only very little is known by others about Aaranos' past, but his close friends of the past knew he grew up in central Lordaeron, and showed a great interest in magic. Theramore (WIP) When Aaranos was a fair bit older, he traveled to Theramore, this is because he wanted to learn more about magic and how to control it. he was taught there for many years, eventually focusing on fire magic. Aaranos also started to help the military of Theramore in tasks that required magi to complete. He started to call himself a pyromancer instead of "mage", even if it did make little difference. After an incident regarding "theft" against another a mage named Lady Josephine Ashenborne, Aaranos was arrested and brought to the Prison in Theramore to await trial. From Flames to Darkness Aaranos spent a while in prison, but at one point he began to hear dark whispers from what he assumed were demons, at first he tried his best to fight them out of his head, but it was no use. Eventually Aaranos gave in and embraced the whispers. the demonic whispers promised Aaranos with freedom, and that he could become so much more. As Aaranos was in a very bad situation already, he accepted the demons offer. within seconds of accepting, a surge of power came over Aaranos, his pure white robes becoming black and full of corruption. He began to call himself something more intimidating than his old name, he changed his surname from Manaweave to "Doomwalker". He disguised himself as one of a group of military who were meant to go back to the eastern kingdoms, leaving his past friends back on Theramore. Once he reached the eastern kingdoms continent, he traveled to Elwynn. and then to Duskwood. The Demonic stone Aaranos came across a mysterious warlock in Duskwood. The warlock beckoned him over, seemingly knowing Aaranos was a warlock due to the shadowy robe. The man told him about a stone, holding a decent amount of shadow power, Located somewhere in Deadwind Pass. With haste, Aaranos went to find the stone, but he did not let the man finish. Aaranos had to defeat a powerful guardian of the stone, after a very tiresome battle, almost ending in Aaranos being slain. Aaranos obtained the stone, and he embraced its power, being granted a fair amount of power from the stone, making him more powerful than the average warlock. Key events There were many difficult challenges Aaranos had to face along his journeys. He once had to find a way to kill a rampaging ogre that was constantly attempting to decapitate him with wild slashes with his axe, as well as sometimes managing to sweep Aaranos over with a swipe of the hand. Aaranos eventually tricked the ogre into falling from a decently high part of the pass. This was no easy task, and Aaranos collapsed shortly thereafter from some of the wounds. At the age of seventeen, the village Aaranos and his "Family" lived in was attacked by bandits. Aaranos managed to fight some of them off by using wares from around the village markets and houses, Including things like brooms, mops, anything he could find. but when nobody was looking he would blast them with Shadow magic. His mother was presumably killed, and Aaranos's father found out about Aaranos's "gift" not long before he died. The house was set alight and had burned to the ground. With no place to live, he began to wander more gloomy areas; killing wildlife in order to eat and practice his dark magic. Close call Aaranos was thought to have been killed by a group of warlocks. However, Aaranos played a trick on the warlocks. He pretended to be dead after being hit. And when they checked for a pulse he stopped his pulse just long enough to fool them. But not long enough to kill him. Though unknown to most, Aaranos stayed in Deadwind Pass. Plotting eventual revenge on the warlock. Gathering of the shadows Not too long after Aaranos' near-death experience, he begun to have some visions of a strong demonic pressense. As he kept having visions, the more he had the more clearer the demons words became. Eventually Aaranos could understand the message the visions were giving him. And he set out to summon this demon to find answers. He sought out the most experienced warlocks he could find, however this was no easy task. Eventually, after obtaining the things needed, the ritual began. It ended up as a disaster, as all of the people Aaranos found for the ritual were slain by the demon. Only Aaranos survived the catastrophic outcome of the ritual. It is unknown where Balthrakas went. Currently... Aaranos's current location is a mystery. Notes *After Aaranos formed the pact with the demon, a fragment of its soul merged with Aaranos, meaning that Aaranos has a split personality. *When Aaranos is dominant over his own body control, he acts like normal. But when the demon has control, Aaranos' eyes become demonic red, The demon speaks for him, and also he gains a number of powerful shadow spells. Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Neutral Category:Duskwood Category:Back story